Isle Esme, Night One
by yoda5683
Summary: Night one of Bella and Edward's honeymoon.


**Beta: myimm0rtal on ****Twilighted** - Thank you! 

*****All characters, settings, and concepts are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**THIS STORY MAY NOT BE REPRODUCED IN ANY FORM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

* * *

I felt so protected in Edward's loving embrace. The water surrounded us like a warm, safe womb. It was such a natural feeling to be naked and this close to him. My him. My Edward. His cool, soothing touch was the perfect balance of relief keeping me from being overwhelmed by the heat of the island and the heat of desire and anticipation now pouring through my body.

We leaned into each other. Our foreheads touched, our eyes closed, and we held each other in a very still and sacred way, almost as if praying. A low, satisfied, "Mmmm", escaped from my mouth, completely independent of my conscious mind. We began to breathe deep breaths with the tide, as if in ritual.

Our bare bodies were pressed against each other in the most sensual and simultaneously innocent way. Our love was pure, open, honest, all-consuming. The thought made me shiver, but I leaned into him anyway. There were far too many firsts about to unfold, and I wanted to be present for every one - as a full woman. I felt electrified and alive.

The gravity of this new contact was not lost on him either. I could hear his breathing grow shallow as he was navigating how to move with me now in contact with _every_ part of him. But he too just let go and offered himself to it. For my part, I was losing my mind with this new sensation of him like this, nothing between us – no clothing or boundaries. Just feeling his arousal against me made me so flattered… and so very ready to experience it.

I paused to stand in the surge of energy I was feeling - of what I am sure was raw desire. Our eyes met and my curiosity betrayed me because Edward shuddered in a heady sigh. He still held my gaze, though. His gorgeous moonlight-silvered eyes glittered while he looked at me with a face of surrender, even as he became self-conscious. He fought himself to stand there and accept my attention, not wanting to deny me any experience of him that I wanted to have. He finally spoke with unflinching vulnerability as he kept eye contact.

"Bella, I am… _all_… for you. Always." I was even more full of emotion now.

Slow, hungry kisses smoldered between us. The light of the moon bathed our skin and danced on the waters that splashed around us as we moved in purposeful caresses. His hands were all over me, worshiping my skin. I felt the liquid fire within me threatening to pour from the very center of me… a fire that the waters would not, could not, extinguish. I know he felt it too, because his voice and breathing changed to a hoarse and rapid whisper.

"Bella, are you… do you… want to...?" He could no longer speak. A deep blush to my core prevented me from helping him at all. But then the tiniest bit of a crooked smile peered out from his face and gave me the courage to speak.

I smiled back softly and nodded, "I am. I do."

His face changed into solemn pride, the same face as at the altar hours earlier, that looked like it would be crying tears of the most heartbreaking joy if it could. Edward gently caressed my face. Then neck. Then arms. Then, with a light hook of my arm, he lightly and swiftly floated us to the shore.

At the beach, both of us seemed to be at a loss for the ability to walk. I felt cemented in place by the sand. He looked to be in a captivated awe. There was no longer the ocean to obscure our sight. We were facing each other, in full view, under unbroken moonlight.

I could not feel my legs. The breeze cooled my skin but fanned the flames within. It whipped through my hair, while chilling the water that rolled down my torso. Edward was covered in rolling water beads too. It was like torture as drops took my eyes lower with their descent to the sand. He looked like a masterpiece freshly sculpted. I was so beyond dazzled, I was absolutely hypnotized by the naked god standing before me, and all of him was perfect.

Edward no longer seemed to have shyness. He looked to be enjoying seeing me seeing him – and being turned on by him. But there was more in his face that I could not read until he spoke. It was something softer.

"My God, just look at you, love. You are exquisite, Bella, do you know that? You are my every fantasy come true. I have never… in a century … felt what I feel for you right now. Never have I have wanted another woman the way that I want you. Never wonder. Never question that." I looked down at the sand because I had no words that I could find.

Insisting I look at him, Edward came and knelt before me, and put his hand on my waist. Clearly, he had not thought that through. This brought him far too dangerously close to the fire I was burning in. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled out the lowest, slowest and breathiest moan.

I seriously had no idea how I was standing anymore. He paused, leaned in and kissed my navel, and then scooped me up into his arms. His eyes had returned to a beautiful glow of pride, joy, and triumph. Without saying a word, I knew he was communicating to me that my happiness and pleasure would always be what was the most important thing to him - this night or any other.

He did not use his vampire speed. He walked us slowly the entire way back to the house, and with such love. He laid me down as gently on the bed as if I had been a porcelain doll. I noticed Edward's wedding ring still on his hand – the only thing he was still wearing, and my heart melted a little more. I could tell he was going to be one of those men who never took it off for any practical reason - it was such a reassuring thought to feel completely belonged to and wanted in this way.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you get my ring off the dresser? It's by the…" In a blink he had it and was slipping it back onto my finger, then kissing the ring and finger, then holding my hand to where his heart would be.

He joined me in the bed, laying first beside me, playing with my hair and dotting soft kisses all over my nose and eyelids. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I reached out for his cool and comforting body. The room was so hot, and his sweet touches were so appreciated.

Quickly, the tenor of the room changed and the fire resumed. We began to move around each other and made pretzels of ourselves.

I needed him to cool me in so many ways. I wanted, I needed more. Now.

"Edward, I..." I took one brave hand and ran it deliberately and confidently down his chest to his abdomen. "I need you." My hand continued its path lower yet. I needed to make him understand me. He trembled, then he kissed my mouth so powerfully I thought I might convulse with passion.

"Bella, I've waited two lifetimes for you, and I would wait an eternity more…"

I took his hand and interlocked his fingers with mine and said, "Forever." Then I parted my legs and put our joined hands where I desperately needed him to be. "You won't hurt me, Edward. We're destiny." He kissed me again.

"Forever then… my love." He softly grasped my waist with one arm and rolled me under him, while our other hands remained interlaced. He felt so reassuring and right. I knew the moment was here when I felt the hand that had been under my waist move to come between us.

In a low whisper being too quickly overcome by love and arousal, "Bella, will you... _have_ me?" I looked deep into the center of his golden eyes and nodded a clear and fearless yes, and with that, Edward Cullen entered me and made me his woman.

Edward penetrated me so gently, so carefully… his tenderness was devotional and moving. He was ice cold, yet quickly warm to my body. The sensation was a complex one. To start, it was a mottled pleasure and pain that quickly yielded to an intoxicated state of pure, undiluted pleasure. He peppered kisses all over my neck and lips. Even though he could not read my mind, I didn't need to tell him I was enjoying myself. Low sighs escaped me with my every exhale.

I began to weep involuntary tears. He kissed every tear that fell. There was no sadness in them, only joy. It wasn't that I was crying, it was just that this consumation has been so complete, as our very souls were in bonding. Twin flames burned as one tonight.

Over and over, rocking and swaying in the most excruciatingly beautiful and slow movements, our bodies began to move together as one. The room was full of the sounds of pleasure and true love. It was our destiny to love this way. Edward's tensed and gorgeous biceps were my anchor in this storm. I clung to them, kissed them, rubbed my face against them, while he, my husband, my lover, continued to stroke me in a soft, passionate sway. His eyes were so clearly full of love and adoration.

"Love, how are you?"

"I'm perfect now."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No. You feel so good. How are you?"

"I… oh Bella... you feel so…"

I leaned into his ear and said in a low voice, "It's all for you, Edward, always." His body tremored.

I kissed this mouth that I had kissed a million times before, but right now a new feeling of icy fire was coming over me. I kissed his mouth brand new, _I _was brand new. I licked his lips and tongued into his mouth in mimic of the pleasure he was giving to me where our thighs meet. Again, his body tremored.

Involuntary pieces of me moved to wind my right leg around his back, matching me against him in a most delicious way. His breath started to quicken. It was elemental. Instinctual. Primal - that I should move with him like this. An ancient goddess within moved my hips in ways unknown to my uncoordinated and clumsy waking mind. I began to roll - fast and deep - into him.

My sweet Victorian forgot himself, and uttered a low, satisfied, guttural growl, a groaning of deep passion. He looked to me, eyes subtly narrowed, as if accepting some dare I had not intended to make – but was not sorry to have made. He began intensely fondling my body all over – inside and out. His hold upon me was so powerful and commanding. It felt so good, and I loved it. He felt strong and forceful.

I heard a breathy, "Yes" slip from my lips, then his.

I was seriously going to lose my mind now, any moment now. The heat of before was NOTHING. I thought I might scream. I ran my overwhelmed fingers through his hair, tousled and pulled on it furiously, trying to calm myself. His icy fingertips traced circles across my spine and his cool lips planted the most luscious and erotic kisses all across my chest and arms. I arched my back into him and Edward cradled me closer.

I was almost fully upright seated in his lap, straddling him. My heart was beating so fast, and we were both near panting, with me moving myself so seductively and naturally on him. He looked as if in a trance. His hips began to move in a quiver and a thrust and his eyes rolled back, "Bella."

I brought my mouth full and open onto his neck as if I could suck hard enough to taste his blood. He moaned, and began to thrust harder. I was so beyond turned on. It was amazing.

"Ahhhh... Bella, I have to... lead... while you're human... Oh, God... Stop, Bella... I can't… lose control... and you…"

He laughed, out of breath, even though that shouldn't be possible.

As soon as I got what he was saying, I froze - realizing why he could not "lose control…' because I could die. He had to be the very picture of restraint while I was in full abandon.

I whispered a low, "Oops…sorry." With his eyes closed, he smiled compassionately, and relieved, as my hips had stopped their frenzy.

"No need to be, love. God, you're incredible. More than incredible, you're… wow. It's just that I need to… um, wow, um…"

"Focus."

"Yes," he laughed in a whisper, "Focus... on not killing you."

He laughed softly again, this time with a tinge of worry that we had drifted so quickly out of control. "But thank you for the sample, Mrs. Cullen. I must say I shall enjoy meeting you on the field when you can fight fairly. Or more accurately, when I can reciprocate." He kissed me hard and intensely. I knew I had started a conversation with him that he would not rest until we finished. I had never known Edward to kiss me like that.

Reverently, he guided himself back into my body, and into the sway. The rhythm now was somewhere perfectly between the sweet and slow and the fury my hips were owning.

Our kissing and touching was too much very soon again, but still perfectly balanced between love and desire. Over and over we moved as one in such a silken, honeyed movement. Over and over.

I felt myself beginning to toss around. My body could hold no more of this pleasure and I began to shake and writhe in the most ecstatic waves. I was consumed, almost hyperventilating. Then as if overcome by my pleasure, Edward began to shiver too.

We became lost in a flash of irrational ecstasy. I heard a roar and felt the soft falling of what could not be - but what felt like confetti raining down upon us. But I could not bother to open my eyes to investigate that crazy notion, with heaven coursing through my body.

Then - release. Like a million stars in explosion. We both poured out like honey and wine. I sighed, full of beauty and peace. Edward's rocking tapered off, and I fell asleep, almost instantly passing out in his arms.

As I went out I could hear him telling me, "I love you so much, my darling Bella, good night." But before I could say good night back and that I loved him too, I was gone.


End file.
